


Cherry Wine

by DaughterOfRa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, no actual cherry wine in the fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfRa/pseuds/DaughterOfRa
Summary: Hanzo gets rid of a headache while cuddling his favorite cowboy.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of listening to Wasteland, Baby! at 3 am on repeat and getting homesick for no reason.

Hanzo stared at his face in the mirror of the small bathroom, the harsh yellow lighting over his head casting shadows, making his eyes look sunken and his cheekbones sharp. He looked like how his ever present headache felt, which was horrible. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days now. He grit his teeth and sighed, closing his eyes to open the mirror to take out a small bottle of painkillers. When he closed the cabinet, he caught his eye in the mirror, and there was something in them that was all too familiar to him in nights like these. And he hated what he saw.   
  
It was 11:53 PM, the time where most of the thoughts in his mind kept him up at night and ran him ragged until morning. Sometimes it was nightmares that woke him up at night, breathing heavy and cold sweat on his brow. This time, however, it was thoughts of home.   
  
Thoughts of cherry blossoms and tatami matted floors always leaves a sense of homesickness deep in his heart that never really goes away. He knew he shouldn't think of it as home anymore, not after what the Shimada Clan did to him --what the clan _almost_ made him do to Genji-- but something always keeps pulling his mind back. He looked down at the tiled floor, trying to shake his head away from the thoughts, even if he couldn't shake the feeling from his heart.   
  
Hanzo made his way through the living room to the small kitchen, poured himself a glass of water. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, it would probably make his headache worse than it already was. Yellow and white streetlight still streamed in through the window above the sink, hitting the glass just right and sending speckles of light all over the counters and walls. It reminded Hanzo of the lights in the arcade, how Genji would always challenge him to one of the games, even if Hanzo was sent there to retrieve him.   
  
Hanzo could never find the will to deny him.   
  
Hanzo grimaced as a familiar pang in his chest threatened to rip his heart out. He gritted his teeth against the familiar pain and scowled down at the water before taking two of the painkillers and downing the full glass of water.   
  
"You doin' okay there darlin'?"    
  
Hanzo choked, spilling some of it on the tiled floor. He heard the creaky pleather of the couch creek as Jesse sat upright, brows knitting in concern. "Sorry," He said, setting down the cigar he was chewing on and put it down on the wooden coffee table. "Didn't mean t'scare you." His voice was heavy with tiredness, his accent thicker. Hanzo hadn't heard him come back, which meant Jesse was purposefully quiet or Hanzo was getting slow.   
  
Hanzo pursed his lips, and set the glass down on the counter. He could hear Jesse shifting as he got up. A warm, solid weight pressed up against Hanzo as Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist. Hanzo leaned into the contact. "Just thinking." Hanzo murmured, closing his eyes as the pain in his head slowly dissipated.    
  
"About?" Jesse hummed. Hanzo felt the telltale scratch of his beard as Jesse brushed his lips against his temple.   
  
Hanzo hesitated, though he didn't know why. He trusted Jesse, he knew it, but he still wasn't used to anyone asking about him. He wasn't used to confiding in anyone that wasn't Genji.   
  
"Home." Hanzo replied after a bit, leaning into Jesse's kiss. Jesse made a hum of acknowledgement, and lead Hanzo by his hand over to the couch. He sits, Hanzo's back pressed up against his chest as Jesse's arms looped around him. "Wanna talk about it? You might feel better." Jesse, that sweet, good man asked. Hanzo stayed quiet, and sighed through his nose. Jesse always listened to him, understood most and when he didn't, offered his perspective or story. He never gave Hanzo a reason to show hesitation, but here he was, trying and failing to voice his words.    
  
And Jesse waited patiently for Hanzo to continue, like he always did.   
  
"My home, it had the most beautiful cherry blossoms." He started, turning his head up to the ceiling, remembering. "I remember, looking forward to the springs when I was younger. It would make the courtyard smell sweet."   
  
"Genji and I used to play there, before..." Before the clan straightened him up. Before he was told he needed to be groomed to be the Scion.   
  
Hanzo felt his throat tighten around the words he tried to say. Jesse waited, patiently listening as he rubbed Hanzo's back with a calloused hand. Hanzo swallowed, and tried for something else. "There was also an arcade near my home," Hanzo smiled at the memory. "Genji used to go there to escape his responsibilities. I always had to bring him back, but most times I gave in and tried to beat his high scores. It got us both yell at." Jesse chuckled at that, a deep, rumbling thing that Hanzo felt more than heard. Hanzo always loved Jesse's chuckles.   
  
They say in silence for a little while, Hanzo listening to the deep breathes Jesse took, the strong beating of his heart. Jesse suddenly spoke up, "I used ta have a farm as a home back in Santa Fe," Hanzo shifted to look at him as he spoke, his eyes glazed over in thought. "Used to help m' Ma with the chickens and horses." Jesse smiled at the thought, absentmindedly resting his head on Hanzo shoulder. "She'd make the best biscochitos on holidays. We'd usually sit down and watch old westerns instead of christmas movies, too."    
  
Hanzo smiled at the thought of a young Jesse McCree eating cookies and playing with chickens in an oversized cowboy hat. "It sounds lovely." Hanzo said, shifting to give Jesse a peck on the cheek.    
  
"Yeah," Jesse breathed deeply. "It was."   
  
Hanzo presses up closer to McCree's chest as McCree buried a hand in his hair and stroked. "I wish I could do better." Jesse's hands stilled in Hanzo's hair. "Wish I coulda been the man she woulda been proud of, you know?" Jesse looked a little misty-eyed as he spoke that, like he was lost in a memory. Hanzo's eyes left Jesse's face and glanced over the ink on his left arm. Hanzo had heard stories of what he did in the gang, usually when Jesse was drunk and angry or sad and had to get his thoughts out. Hanzo looked down at his left arm in turn, the blue dragon twisting around his arm, snarling. It reminded him of everything he did, everything he _was_.   
  
Everything he overcame, as Genji liked to say.   
  
Hanzo twined the fingers of his tattooed arm with Jesse's, Hiding his Deadlock tattoo. "I think she would be proud of you. Now more than ever."   
  
"Maybe, only 'cause I'm with you."   
  
Hanzo swatted Jesse's arm playfully, laughing at the overt flattery. " _Please._ "   
  
"I'm serious! She woulda really liked you."   
  
Hanzo huffed a small laugh. "My elders would definitely _not_ like you."   
  
Jesse made a hurt noise at that, and Hanzo quickly clarified, "That is a good thing, Jesse. They were all bastards. I never want to please them again."   
  
Jesse chuckled, "I know, honey. I'm just messing with ya."   
  
"My father would have liked your boldness, if not much else."   
  
"At least I'd be in favor with one of your family members."   
  
"That is not true. Genji likes you."   
  
"Genji doesn't count, he'd get along with just about anyone."   
  
"Hmm." Hanzo ran a thumb over Jesse's knuckles and raised them to his lips, kissing the rough hand softly. McCree closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. "He gets along with you the best."   
  
Hanzo leaned back against Jesse's shoulder, hands dropping back down to Hanzo's hip. They stay cuddled like that for a while, until Hanzo was sure that Jesse had started to doze off. Hanzo thought that they should move before he dozed off too, but the man behind him was warm and soft. Comforting.   
  
Hanzo rubbed Jesse's arm to wake him. "Jesse, my love, we should move to the bed." He said, but Jesse just shifted and murmured something. Hanzo smiled, finding the display adorable, before getting up abruptly. Jesse whines a bit in protest at the lost contact. "You do not want back pains tomorrow do you?" Hanzo murmured, taking Jesse's hands and leading him up off the couch. "We can cuddle more in bed."   
  
They both had to work tomorrow, and they've stayed up talking long enough. Hanzo lead his half asleep boyfriend into bed, hands still intertwined. They were barely in bed for a second before Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo again, sighed contentedly. Jesse blinked slowly, opening his eyes to stare down at his lover, his lips tilted upwards. It was a sleepy thing, barely a smile, but all the love his eyes his set Hanzo's heart afire like it was the first time Jesse had looked at him like that.   
  
Hanzo briefly wondered how he managed to get such a man before Jesse pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his nose before burying his nose in Hanzo's hair.    
  
"Te amo, Hanzo." Jesse breathed. Hanzo pressed a smile into Jesse's collar bone.   
  
"Daisuki da yo." Hanzo whispered back sleepily.   
  
It wasn't the smell of cherry blossoms or the old wood of his Hanamura, but with the smell of smoke and the warmth in front of him, he felt safe.   
  
It wasn't home, but it was enough.   
  
Hanzo closed his eyes, listening to Jesse's quiet breaths as he slept.   
  
"Daisuki da yo." He repeated as he drifted off.


End file.
